


Saint Dymphna

by peccadilloes



Series: saint dymphna [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, S3e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in the morning, in the pre-dawn, Michael slipped out and through the corridor to some small room with its door ajar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Dymphna

The girl had said she wanted to stay with him the night, so another bill came out his fold. But in the morning, in the pre-dawn, Michael slipped out and through the corridor to some small room with its door ajar. Toed it open and pulled it shut behind him, quiet. The drape had already been pushed aside the window, and Isaiah up on the ornate little couch looking out. Michael dropped down beside him, moved through the motions of a cigarette, pressed thigh against calf. “I fucked the girl because that’s reputation.” “There goes the body,” Isaiah said back.


End file.
